A Jewel for Fujiko
by Parchipexx
Summary: Lupin intends to steal a brilliant diamond as a Valentine's Day gift for Fujiko. Rated for some language. Written in 2005.
1. Chapter 1

Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon were all sitting around their hotel room in a foreign city. They were taking a break from work and relaxing in the living room area after a take-out dinner. It was late January and there was snow swirling around outside the window.

"So, guys, Valentine's Day is coming up," said Lupin. "What do you think I should get Fujiko?"

"What?" Jigen looked at Lupin from under his hat.

"Come on, guys, you know I have to get my special lady something for Valentine's Day!"

Goemon, who was usually silent, snorted in suppressed laughter. Jigen shook his head.

"How many times is it gonna take for you to realize that girl's no good for you?" Jigen said. "Have you already forgotten about the last time she backstabbed us?"

"Oh, come on, guys, she apologized," said Lupin, grinning boyishly. "I'm sure she meant it this time. And besides, you know I just can't resist my Fujicakes!"

"Lupin, we don't even know where she is right now," said Jigen. "She could be anywhere in the world, sucking off some old rich guy who's already given her all the jewels she could want, and you're sitting here like a shmuck trying to figure out what to give her."

"And we're supposed to be on a 'vacation' right now, anyway," said Goemon.

"Bahhh," said Lupin, waving his hand dismissively. "You guys just don't understand love." He leaned forward and poured a glass of soda. "I'll find the perfect gift for her, and it's gonna win her over. You just wait and see."

Jigen and Goemon exchanged glances but said no more.

The next day, Lupin was walking around the city, looking for something to steal. This was a new city to him, and he wasn't very familiar with it.

"Hmm," he said to himself. What to get for Fujiko?

After walking around for a while he stopped in a café to get something to eat. While scanning the newspaper, he saw an ad for "Fay Jewelers". It caught his eye and he read the advertisement:

"_Looking for the perfect gift for Valentine's Day? Come to Fay Jewelers! We have everything 50%-75% off for the upcoming holiday!"_

Underneath the text there were close-up photos of fancy necklaces, bracelets, and rings. And beneath the pictures of jewelry:

"_Fay Jewelers! Home of the World Famous 85 Carat White Diamond!"_

And under this text was a picture of a brilliant diamond.

Lupin grinned. _I think I know what to get Fujiko!_

Fay Jewelers was only a couple of blocks away from the café. Lupin walked in to case the joint. Would they have this huge diamond on display?

The store was cool and quiet. Cases and cases of jewelry were lined up along the walls. Mesmerized by the sparkling gems, Lupin wandered along the cases until a soft voice interrupted him.

"Hello," said an old man from the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Lupin turned around. A tiny old man with a cane was standing there.

"Hello," said Lupin pleasantly as the old man hobbled towards him. "Are you the owner of this place?"

"Indeed I am," said the old man. "I am Old Man Fay, as I'm known in these parts. I founded this jewelry store so many years ago. I've kept it as a family business. We offer many fine things, as you can see."

"Yeah," said Lupin. "Quite a selection!"

"Are you looking for anything in particular? Something I can help you find?" said Old Man Fay, peering at Lupin.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it…" Lupin reached into his back pocket and unfolded the ad for Fay Jeweler's that he'd taken from the newspaper. "I'm interested in the 'World Famous 85 Carat Diamond' pictured here in this ad."

"Ahhh," said Old Man Fay. "Of course." He smiled. "Come to the back room with me, this way."

Lupin followed Old Man Fay into the back room. He turned on a light and shut the door behind him.

"It's here," said the old man, and pulled a velvet cover off of a case in the back of the room.

And there it was, all 85 sparkling carats of pure diamond. Lupin's eyes widened as he looked at it. This would be perfect for Fujiko!

Old Man Faye stood back and watched as Lupin admired the diamond. He was literally speechless. Of all the things he'd stolen, this would top them all. Fujiko would be thrilled.

Finally he spoke. "So, how much is it?"

Old Man Fay coughed a bit. "Excuse me?"

"How much does this diamond cost?" He was of course planning to steal it, but it never hurt to know how much something was worth.

"It is not for sale, I'm afraid. That diamond has been in our family for generations. To sell it would go against the very principles and foundings of this jewelry store." Old Man Fay stepped forward and lifted the velvet cloth back over the diamond's case. "I'm sure you understand."

"Oh, of course, of course," said Lupin, grinning. "Completely fine. I was only curious. I'm hoping to get a present that will really 'wow' my girlfriend this year, know what I mean?"

Old Man Faye's smile returned and he seemed to relax again. "Of course, yes, I remember those days…so long ago…" his eyes were distant for a moment, and then he seemed to come back to the present. "Let me show you our latest, just in a week ago, and a style that's all the rage this year…"

Lupin humored the old man by following him around his shop and looking at all the things for sale. All of the pieces were gorgeous, but nothing would top that diamond in the back room. He simply had to steal it. Fujiko would be thrilled.

He left the shop a half an hour later under the pretense of "Thinking about it and coming back later," and returned to the hotel room. He showed the ad to Jigen and Goemon and convinced them to help him steal it.

"Come on, guys, I can't do it alone. Please?" Lupin begged.

Jigen and Goemon looked at each other.

"Oh, all right," said Jigen finally. "When she rejects you at least we can sell it for a pretty penny."

_"Yes!"_ cried Lupin happily, jumping into the air. "That's the spirit, guys! Woo-Hoo!"


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later it was time to pull off the heist. Dressed all in black, Lupin and Jigen broke into the shop. Goemon kept watch outside.

Lupin and Jigen made their way into the back room where the giant diamond was kept. Using their flashlights to see, they pulled the velvet cover off the case and-

Nothing was there.

"What the hell?" Lupin gasped. "Where is it!"

"Shh," said Jigen. "Maybe the old man takes it home with him at the end of the day, since it's a family heirloom?"

"I don't think so," said Lupin. "I watched this place for a few days and when he or any of the other family members leaves for the day, they don't have anything with them that could hold a diamond that big. Wait a sec-"

Lupin stopped himself and leaned closer to the glass. "Jigen, look at this. Someone's already stolen it!"

"No way!" said Jigen. "That's impossible!"

"See? They must have used a glass cutter," said Lupin, pointing to a very fine circular crack in the glass case.

Jigen whistled slowly. "Son of a bitch!"

"Goddammit! I don't believe it!" Cursed Lupin, kicking the side of the case, which was a mistake: red lights flashed and an alarm sounded. Lupin and Jigen ran out of the shop and together with Goemon made their escape. They were long gone by the time the cops got there.

The next morning it was all over the news: "Fay Jewelers World Famous 85 Carat Diamond STOLEN!" The constant reminder did nothing to help Lupin's mood.

"Grr," he growled into his breakfast cereal.

"I want to know who the hell this was that stole that diamond," said Jigen. "Whoever it was was a damn good theif, that's for sure."

"You got that right," Lupin muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Valentine's Day. Lupin and Fujiko were eating out at a very fine restaurant. Fujiko had appeared out of nowhere the day before in Lupin's hotel lobby.

"You know, Fujiko," said Lupin as he ate his pasta, "I did have this really spectacular Valentine's Day present for you."

"Oh?" said Fujiko, looking up at him. Her heart fluttered slightly and she hoped he wasn't about to propose marriage. She hated refusing proposals. No matter how many times you did it, it never got any easier.

"Yeah," said Lupin wistfully, gazing into his wine glass. "It was from a jewelry store. But someone got to it before me!"

"What do you mean, someone bought it before you?"

"No, actually, someone stole it before I could! Can you believe it? What are the chances?"

"Well, what was it?" asked Fujiko.

Lupin pulled the wrinkled ad for Fay Jewelers out of his back pocket. "Only Fay Jeweler's World Famous 85 Carat Diamond."

Fujiko looked at the ad, and then threw it on the table and laughed. First she was giggling with her hand over her mouth, and then she threw her head back and laughed so loudly that the other people in the restaurant turned to look at her curiously. She laughed and laughed with no signs of stopping.

Lupin was dumbfounded. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Lupin, it's-" Fujiko gasped, "It's just-"

Lupin stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"Oh- nevermind, I can't talk-" Still laughing, Fujiko reached for her evening bag, which was rather large, reached into it, and placed the very same "Fay Jeweler's World Famous 85 Carat Diamond" on the table. It sparkled magnificently under the low lighting in the restaurant.

"What the-" Lupin gasped.

"I already stole it!" Cried Fujiko, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "Oh my goodness, this is so ironic!" And she continued to laugh, gasping into her napkin.

Lupin couldn't help but laugh, too, as he gazed down at the diamond glittering on the table between them, and soon he was laughing just as hard as Fujiko. It _was_ pretty funny, when you thought about it!

"Just wait until I tell Jigen and Goemon!" Lupin said between bursts of hilarity.

And so that was how they spent Valentine's Day!


End file.
